Fazbear Entertainment's SCPs
by RyantheFilmmaker
Summary: This is something I wanted to make after getting interested in the SCP lore. I thought it would be fun to write some of the FNaF places and characters as SCPs. More to come, so stay tuned!


SCP-5001, The New-and-Improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

**Object Class: **Safe

**Special Containment Procedures: **SCP-5001 is to be kept under strict watch. No civilians are to be allowed inside the building. In the case of SCP-5001-1 appearing, the premises are to be temporarily evacuated until the anomaly has subsided.

**Description**: SCP-5001 is an abandoned pizza restaurant and arcade, part of a chain of restaurants created by the company "Fazbear Entertainment". SCP-5001 was once a very popular attraction for young children. As of the week of [REDACTED]/1987, a night guard experienced the anomalous events that the company was prone to. Reportedly, the animatronics were sentient and hostile.

Five entities existed in the building that were especially anomalous. These entities are SCP-5001-1, a silhouetted version of the animatronic "Toy Bonnie", SCP-5001-2, a purple-hued version of SCP-5003, SCP-5001-3, a version of the animatronic "Balloon Boy", a version of SCP-5003 in disrepair, and SCP-5004, a thin animatronic marionette. The latter two have moved from the building, however, the former three still exist on the premises.

Neither SCP-5001-2 or SCP-5001-3 are harmful. SCP-5001-2 occasionally and randomly appears and sits unmoving in the parts and service room. SCP-5001-3 appears less often than SCP-5001-2, and stands underneath the desk in the security office. SCP-5001-1, on the other hand, is not so benign. SCP-5001-1 appears in the northwest corner of the security office. Three seconds after SCP-5001-1's appearance, all camera and audio feeds cut out, and all lights inside the building turn off. Five seconds after SCP-5001-1's appearance, life functions of any adult humans in the building will cease. Autopsies performed on the bodies show no apparent cause of death, similar to SCP-049's victims. It is unknown why minors are not affected by SCP-5001-1's abilities.

SCP-5002, "Freddy and Friends"

**Object Class: **Safe

**Special Containment Procedures: **SCP-5002 is to be contained in a 4x4x5 meter storage container. The container is to be soundproof, and no music is to be allowed to play within 10 meters of SCP-5002. No food, especially pizza, cake, or cupcakes, is allowed inside.

In the event of a containment breach, a short-range EMP is to be detonated near SCP-5002.

**Description**: SCP-5002 is a collection of four humanoid animatronic mascots from a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza restaurant. SCP-5002-1 is a brown bear wearing a black top hat and bowtie and holding a microphone. SCP-5002-2 is a blue rabbit with a red bowtie holding a guitar. SCP-5002-3 is a yellow chicken wearing a white bib and holding a plate with a pink cupcake. On the bib is the phrase "Let's Eat!" and confetti-like markings. SCP-5002-4 is a red fox wearing an eyepatch. The fox is in considerable disrepair, with holes in its torso, exposed endoskeleton legs, and an exposed endoskeleton hand. SCP-5002-4's other hand is a pirate hook.

Prior to containment, the animatronics all showed unusual signs of activity during the night, specifically from 12 A.M. to 6 A.M., after which they return to their inanimate states. While in containment, they show no signs of anomalous behavior, or any behavior at all. However, if they think they are inside a pizzeria once again, they will become active for those six hours once again. One such incident occurred on 55/13/1998 when a researcher had pizza during his lunch break and forgot to lock the door, allowing the odor to reach SCP-5002's cell. The animatronics attempted to escape their containment. They were unsuccessful.

The most notable thing about SCP-5002 is that the remains of children are found inside their suits. DNA testing revealed them to be [REDACTED], who went missing at the restaurant on [REDACTED]/1994.

SCP-5003, "Golden Freddy"

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-5003 is to be contained in a 2.5/3/3 meter storage container. Two Scranton Reality Anchors are to be placed next to it. The SRAs are only to be activated from 12:00 AM, EST to 6:00 AM, EST.

In the event of a breach, SCP-5003 will teleport to one of the security offices in the site. If SCP-5003 appears in front of a security officer, they are to not pay attention to SCP-5003, instead looking at their camera feeds. If a security officer fails to do this, SCP-5003 will [DATA EXPUNGED].

**Description:** SCP-5003 is a yellow humanoid animatronic suit resembling a bear. Unlike SCP-5002, SCP-5003 has no endoskeleton. SCP-5003's primary method of movement is teleportation.

When SCP-5003 becomes active, all active security officers on the site will begin to experience hallucinations. Examples include seeing flashes of SCP-5002 in their vision, seeing various posters and notices become pictures of crying children or images of SCP-5003, and hearing & seeing the words "It's Me". If this happens, mechanics must be sent to check on the Scranton Reality Anchors.

Between 10-180 minutes after these hallucinations begin, SCP-5003 will attempt to teleport to one of the site's security offices if the SRAs are still malfunctioning. Details on how to survive an SCP-5003 breach are listed in the special containment procedures.


End file.
